My Life in Song
by DracoWhereArtThou
Summary: Bradin, now eighteen and a pro surfer living in LA, meets the girl of his dreams. But is she really the one he needs? Or is the answer right in front of his face? Chapter two is online.
1. Why is Love So Hard to Find?

_((The idea for this came to me while I was listening to my CD with every Jesse Mccartney song ever made crammed onto it. The premise is that the songs by Jesse Mccartney reflect Bradin Westerly's life. Kinda strange, I know, but I hope you all like it.))

* * *

_

"And we're back at the sixth annual Dr. Pepper Pro Surf Championship. I'm Chip Walters and with me, as always, is Kenny Romano."

"Glad to be here, Chip. It's been a tough day. We've seen alot of triumph and alot of heartache, but with just one more competitor left, it's almost over."

"That's right, Kenny. I've got to talk about our last surfer. Eighteen years old, came out of nowhere, Bradin Westerly is the fan favorite to win this championship. He's really got an amazing story. He lived in, let me see if I can get this name right, Hogarth County Kansas until he was sixteen. His parents were tragically killed in a flood, so he and his brother and sister moved to Playa Linda Beach California, south of here with their aunt, famous fashion designer, Ava Gregory. Almost as soon as he arrived, he began to learn surfing and less than a year later, he was better than most of the pros living there."

"From what I read, Chip, he's been doing quite a few small-time championships in California and Hawaii for about a year now, but this is the real deal. He's up against the best surfers from around the globe."

"Let's hope he's up to the challenge, Kenny. And here he goes..."

* * *

Bradin swam to shore with the most euphoric feeling he had ever experienced. True, the results weren't in, but he knew that he had smoked the competition. Everyone dashed down the beach to congratulate him, Aunt Ava, Derrick, Nikki, Susanna, Jay, and Johnny.

Put simply, life was good.

But the deep pain he felt could not be ignored.

* * *

_**Everyday, I look around  
Seems that no ones's ever satisfied, uh oh  
Could it be, that underneath  
We've all got something to hide, oh**_

_**From the moment we arrive  
We want to fill the space inside  
We all need to feel alive **_

_**If it's love that keeps us breathin'  
Gives us something to believe in  
Is it fear that makes us blind  
Tell me, why is love so hard to find  
If we hear so much about it  
And we can't go on without it  
Let the mystery unwind  
Tell me, why is love so hard to find

* * *

**_

His girlfriend of over a year now, Natalie, had broken up with him. The fight still echoed in his ears.

* * *

"_I can't do this any more, Bradin! Your surfing is everything to you now!"_

"_Natalie, how can you say that? I love you. I've loved you since the day we met!"_

"_You sure tell me that alot. I'd love to believe it, but I can't. You forgot our anniversary! How is that supposed to make me feel? You remember perfectly the day you first stayed on your board, but you can't even be bothered to remember the day you first lied to me a year ago!"_

"_Natalie, wait! Please don't go!"_

"_Goodbye, Bradin."

* * *

_

Not long ago, this kind of trauma would have destroyed his chances at winning a competition, but now, he had learned to channel all of his emotions into his surfing.

Feeling like he did today, he could do a 360 with his eyes closed.

* * *

_**All I know is when you find it  
Even Earth can feel like you're in Heaven, uh oh  
Tell me know, unlock the secret  
Help us all to find that hidden treasure, uh oh**_

_**From the moment we arrive  
We want to fill the space inside  
We all need to feel alive **_

_**If it's love that keeps us breathin'  
Gives us something to believe in  
Is it fear that makes us blind  
Tell me, why is love so hard to find  
If we hear so much about it  
And we can't go on without it  
Let the mystery unwind  
Tell me, why is love so hard to find

* * *

**_

"Bradin, that was amazing!"

Bradin smiled. "Thanks, Aunt Ava."

Susanna shushed them loudly. "They're announcing the scores!"

"For his perfect execution of the routine, we award Bradin Westerly twenty out of twenty points."

The stands erupted into pandemonium. Bradin had won.

He had fame, he had fortune.

Now, if only he could find another girl.

* * *

Six months later, Bradin pulled up to his favorite Starbucks (though how he picked one out of the millions in Los Angeles is beyond comprehension) in his brand new BMW Convertible.

"Listen, Marjorie, I'm already shooting the Coke ad on Tuesday. How am I supposed to then...No, I can't reschedule. They're my biggest name sponsor...But I'm supposed to go home to see my family on Friday...Alright. I'll work it out. I gotta go."

Bradin slammed his cell-phone shut. He had no idea how he was going to tell Ava that he couldn't make it _again_.

"That sounded rough." Bradin turned to find his friends, Christie, Lucas and Andrew walking up.

Bradin sighed. "Hey guys. It's just the Wicked Witch of the West Coast again. I'm glad Marjorie has gotten me all of these sponsorships, but everything I have to do to keep them is killing me. She wants me to guest-star on some show for the WB now."

Christie laughed. "Wow. Bradin Westerly on the WB. There's an interesting thought."

Christie was one of Bradin's best friends in the world. She had always been there for him, no matter what. She was like his sister away from home.

But as they entered the Starbucks, all thoughts of his friends fell away from Bradin.

* * *

_**Don't you know I'm never gonna give up  
Till I find the love  
I'll be searchin' the whole world over  
To find my love, mmm yeah**_

_**Why is love so hard to find  
Why, yeah **_

_**If it's love that keeps us breathin'  
Gives us something to believe in  
Is it fear that makes us blind  
Tell me, why is love so hard to find  
If we hear so much about it  
And we can't go on without it  
Let the mystery unwind  
Tell me, why is love so hard to find

* * *

**_

She was tall. She was thin, but not anorexic. She had shortish blonde hair in a style that reminded him of Keira Knightly. She was wearing a pink blouse and low-ride jeans which allowed her belly-button ring to show. And her face...Her face was...perfect.

She was walking away from the counter with an iced coffee. She sat down on one of the arm-chairs and pulled out the Grapes of Wrath by John Steinbeck, one of his favorite books.

Was he going to go talk to her?

Need you ask? This IS Bradin we're talking about.


	2. What's your Name?

_((Thanks for the reviews. I like writing this.))

* * *

_

_**I turn around, you're there again  
And suddenly you're gone  
I wanna get to know you  
But I don't know who you are  
You're the kinda girl  
Who'll make me start to lose my mind  
I wanna get together  
But you're oh, so hard to find

* * *

**_

Bradin ran his fingers through his hair like a comb, trying to make it look presentable.

"Uh oh." said Christie.

"'Uh oh' what?" asked Bradin.

Lucas smirked. "Let me guess; The girl over there talking on the phone?"

Christie snorted. "No way. It's the tall blond with the book."

"Wow." said Andrew, checking her out. "I'm not even straight and I think she's hot."

Bradin sighed irritably. "You guys know me WAY too well. So...You won't mind if I..."

Christie laughed and shoved him towards the girl.

"I'll be right back." said Lucas. "I'm uh...I'm just gonna go say hi to someone."

He took off in the direction of the girl on the phone.

"So," whispered Andrew. "You ever going to say anything to him?"

"Who, Lucas?" asked Christie. "He's cute, but totally not my type. And if you ever tell him I said he was cute, you're going to die."

Andrew sighed. "You know I'm not talking about Lucas."

Christie opened her mouth and then shut it again quickly. "Is it that obvious?" she asked.

"Not to everyone. Just to me." he said. "But I've got a double advantage. I'm your brother and I'm gay."

* * *

_**I see you when I'm at the Starbucks  
As you're walkin' out the door  
I see you when I'm renting movies  
When you're leaving the store  
I need an opportunity  
There's something I want to ask  
I never seem to ever get the chance

* * *

**_

Bradin made his way across the crowded store towards where the girl sat. He had just worked out what he was going to say when, deedlee-deedlee-deedlee-deedlee. He sighed and took out his phone, contemplating breaking it before answering.

"Hello?"

_"Do you know how surreal it is to turn on the TV and see your nephew smiling back at you?"_

Bradin smiled. "Hey, Aunt Ava. What's up? How is everyone?"

_"Everyone's fine. Jay's out giving Derrick his daily surfing lesson. He's getting pretty good. Nikki and Cam just left to go see a movie. Johnny's at the restaurant, so Susanna, Colby and I were just thinking about going shopping. Listen, I can't talk long. I just wanted to find out when you were getting in on Friday."_

Bradin sighed. He had been dreading this. "I...uh...I don't know if I'm gonna be able to make it. Marjorie roped me into something. I'm sorry."

There was silence on the other end.

Bradin sighed. "What?"

_"I didn't say anything."_ said Ava.

"Yeah, well you have a way of not saying anything that's almost as loud as my mom's was."

_"Well I'm sorry Bradin, but everyone was really looking forward to this, especially Nikki and Derrick. They haven't seen you in almost two months. You know how important it is to them."_

"Look, it's important to me too, but my life's really complicated right now. If I can get out of this, I promise I will. Listen, I have to go. I'll let you know about this weekend. I love you, Aunt Ava."

_"I love you too, Bradin. Be safe."_

He hung up and turned back to find...

The chair was empty. Bradin looked around the Starbucks, seeing if maybe she had just gone for a refill or something. It wasn't until he looked outside that he saw her.

She was getting into a red Jeep.

He tried to force his way across the crowd to the door, but by the time he got there, she had already pulled away.

* * *

_**What's your name  
What's your name  
Oh, I really wanna know  
You've got me goin' crazy  
And I want you more and more  
Oh hey, this could be something real  
I've gotta let you know the way I feel  
What's your name  
What's your name  
Oh, I really wanna know  
Cause every time I get there  
That it's right before you go  
Oh hey, if only you could see  
I wanna get to know you  
And to get you knowing me

* * *

**_

Bradin sulked back over to where Christie and Andrew were sitting. Lucas was still talking to phone girl.

"Any luck?" asked Christie.

Bradin shook his head. "My aunt called and by the time I got off the phone, she had left."

"Hmm...That sucks." said Andrew. "Hey, maybe it's for the better. She might be a bitch."

Christie smacked him on the arm. "Gay guys are supposed to be sensitive." she scolded.

"Actually." said Andrew. "We're supposed to be bitchy and sarcastic. But oh well."

Lucas sprinted over with an idiotic grin plastered on his face. "Her name is Anna. I got her number! Any luck on your end, Bradin?"

Bradin shook his head. "Nah. Look, I've got some stuff to do. I'll catch you guys later."

Christie and Andrew jumped up and grabbed his arms.

"Oh no you don't, Bradin Westerly." said Christie.

"That's right." said Andrew. "We refuse to let you go off and sulk. We are going to go have fun."

"Come on." said Christie. "You're driving."

* * *

_**I see you at the mall  
You're hangin' out with all your friends  
I'm ready, gonna make my move  
You go before I get the chance  
You know you got me trippin'  
Thinkin' 'bout you day and night  
But I can't get to know you  
If you don't know I'm alive

* * *

**_

They went from Starbucks to the mall and spent the day just goofing around. Bradin even seemed to enjoy himself. They got lunch at the Food-Court and then caught a movie.

It wasn't until they were leaving that disaster again struck.

"I thought it was TOTALLY ridiculous." said Christie. "I mean the whole motorcycle chase seen has been so overdone in movies."

"I agree." said Bradin. "But I still..." his voice trailed off as he looked over at the Food-Court.

There was no mistaking that hair and that blouse.

"It's her." he said.

True enough, the same girl was walking with two other girls.

"I think she's leaving, dude." said Lucas.

Bradin took off, weaving through the crowd. There was absolutely no way he was going to miss this opportunity.

"Hey, aren't you Bradin Westerly?"

He skidded to a halt as a young guy and a kid cut him off.

"Uh...Yeah, but I..."

"Cool! I saw you surf at the Dr. Pepper Pro. Could I have your autograph?"

Bradin quickly took the pen and piece of paper being thrust at him and signed his name.

"There ya go."

"Could, uh, my brother have one too? He's really into surfing."

Bradin signed a Harry Potter book (Why that, who knows) and took off again, looking wildly around the food-court.

Just then, a red Jeep zoomed past the glass mall entrance.

Bradin could have screamed with frustration.

* * *

_**I see you when you're at the beach  
You know, you're loading up the car  
I see you when I'm at the concert  
Then the lights go dark  
There's something I've gotta find out  
If I ever get the chance  
There's only three words I wanna ask**_

_**  
What's your name  
What's your name  
Oh, I really wanna know  
You got me going crazy  
And I want you more and more  
Oh hey, this could be something real  
I've gotta let you know the way I feel  
What's your name  
What's your name  
Oh, I really wanna know  
Cause everytime I get there  
But it's right before you go  
Oh hey, if only you could see  
I wanna get to know you  
And to get you knowing me**_

_**Oh, oh yeah, no, no, no, no  
Oh, now wait up  
Oh no, don't go away now  
Too late, I missed your name girl  
Oh no, don't go please  
Cause I'm the one you need**_

_**Oh no, don't go  
I've got to tell you  
How bad I want ya  
All I need is a chance  
So give me an opportunity to ask

* * *

**_

The twins and Lucas again stopped him from running off to brood by bringing him to an open-air concert on the beach.

"Now, I want you to forget all about her for the duration of this concert." said Andrew. "It's a local indie band, but they're actually fairly good. Trust me."

"You just like the drummer." said Christie with a smirk.

Andrew threw his hands up. "Hey, what can I say? I'm a sucker for band guys."

They spread their towels out and sat down.

A few minutes later, the band got up on stage and started to play. Bradin found himself enjoying the music.

It wasn't great, but it was alright.

Suddenly, "Excuse me, are you saving this spot?"

He looked up and did a double take.

No...way.

"Uh...N-No." he stammered. The girl in the pink blouse smiled and spread her towel out.

Bradin couldn't believe it. He had tried to get close to her all day long, and now, here she was sitting next to him.

"Um...So, you like this band much?"

She thought a moment. "Mmmm...Not really. But the drummer is my cousin."

Andrew, who was clearly eavesdropping grinned when he heard this. Bradin nodded. "That's pretty cool."

He swallowed hard and turned back towards the band. The girl cocked her head slightly. "Haven't I seen you somewhere before?"

Bradin blushed furiously. "Uh...Do you watch much surfing?"

The girl shook her head. "No. I never really got into it. Hey, were you at Starbucks on sixth today?"

Bradin smiled. She had noticed him. She had actually noticed him. "Uh...Yeah, actually, I was. I'm Bradin, by the way. Bradin Westerly. What's your name?"

* * *

_**What's your name  
What's your name  
Oh, I really wanna know  
You've got me going crazy  
And I want you more and more  
Oh hey, this could be something real  
I gotta let you know the way I feel  
What's your name  
What's your name  
Oh, I really wanna know  
Cause everytime I get there  
But it's right before you go  
Oh hey, if only you could see  
I wanna get to know you  
And to get you knowing me  
What's your name  
What's your name, girl  
Oooh, oooh yeah**_


End file.
